


Winding

by chosuiri



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Profanity, djeeta lyria and vyrn there too!, incredible homoerotic tension <3, korwa cameo omg poggers., legal party crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Fulfilling a commission from a lesser-known designer, Siete leeches off of Percival's elite invite to a prestigious party on Auguste Isles. The power of connections truly amazed him, although it confused the captain of their crew why they knew each other. Either way, they decide to (legally) crash this party and enjoy the ride while they're at it.or, alternatively...“Everyone on the Grandcypher will know that Siete, leader of the Eternals, is a comically terrible dancer.”
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 6





	Winding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpyphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpyphon/gifts).



> every day i write rarepairs. also rydia u sure gave me a simple prompt but my idiot ass was like "yes i think I will create a convoluted plot to make this happen" and so we have this jumble. thank u for commissioning me tho and ur patience :pleading: I care u

“So what does Siete, the leader of the Eternals, have to do with me?” Percival puts special emphasis on the other man’s title, crossing his arms. “As far as I know, we have  _ nothing _ to do with each other.”

The blond man chuckles, sending a wink the redhead’s way as he mocks-salutes, “that’s what you think! I’m quite good friends with your good buddy pal Lancelot, and he said you would be  _ more _ than willing to lend a hand. C’mon, it’s for the good of the skies!”

Percival’s eye twitches but lets out a sigh. “Fine, say I do help you out. What’s in for me?”

“Uhh…” Siete pauses and then shrugs, “anything you want? I’ve got my connections too.”

Percival groans, shaking his head, “I’ll do this out of the kindness of my heart. Just remember. You  _ owe _ me one.”

Siete grins, shrugging and letting out a small laugh, “that I do! You’re a king-to-be, riiight? Then allow me to be your first kni—”

“Don’t push it.” Percival hisses, causing the Eternals’ leader to draw away with a sheepish smile. “Tell me more about this mission though.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Siete steps closer to Percival, “this is sorta classified, but since we’re already working together on this…”

The blond starts his debriefing, keeping details about the client vague, but everything else as a whole is explained including an outline of Siete’s plan and their objectives. The gist of it is that Percival, who has received an invitation to a celebration of a famous designer’s new boutique’s opening. It takes place in Auguste Isles but calls for formal attire— a surprising requirement for the island of the sea. Percival reveals that he’s merely acquainted with the designer through being one of her clients in the past. The invitation included a plus one, so all Percival had to do was let Siete be that person.

“Do I need to act like your girlfriend?”

Percival sets his sword on fire and points the tip of his blade at Siete. “Hah? Want to repeat that?”

Siete sniffs, “I was just joking!” He turns away in jest, raising his hands as he squeezes his eyes shut. Percival sighs, relenting as he extinguishes the flames. 

Percival scoffs, putting away his sword and making a swatting motion with his hand, “We are just going to be…  _ acquainted _ at the party.”

“Aw, wouldn’t it be more convincing if we pretended we were in love?” Siete shrugs, “think about it, Percy.” Siete declares with a flourish, walking himself out of the door before Percival could protest. 

After he got that out of the way, he went outside to the deck, where he found the captain, Djeeta, next to Lyria and Vyrn as they marked out their next destination. Siete saunters toward them with a smile and a casual wave. “Heeey, Danchou-chan,” He greets, “I got something to tell you.”

Djeeta glances up, letting out a sigh. Following suit, Lyria glances up at him too with curious eyes. “Hm? What is it?”

Siete laughs, “Nothing special! I just have to be off the ship for a while and take that Lord of Flames with me. Sounds good?”

“Sounds good!?” Djeeta exclaims, crossing her arms as she stirs from her seat on the deck. “You don’t even talk to Percival! How do you know him?”

Siete clears his throat, “w-well, you know! Say I have a friend… and he knows a guy…. And now we’re good buddies!”

“Sir Burnsalot probably doesn’t think so,” Vyrn remarks with a snort, his little wings flapping as he flies toward Siete, “Are you guys going on vacation or something?”

“Hahahaha! Well, maybe? We  _ are _ going to Auguste Isles…” Siete grins, but shakes his head, “it’s for work! Just using my connections to make my mission easier. Isn’t that more satisfying?”

“W-Well, as long as you and Percival stay safe and have fun!” Lyria pipes in, “umm… do you guys need a lift? We’ll be in the area soon.”

Siete smiles, and shrugs. “Well… I can’t deny the sweet offer, huh?”

Djeeta droops over, showing her clear distaste for Siete interacting with Percival of all people. “I think you two would be the worst combination. I wish I could be there to see the trash fire about to happen, but we got a mission of our own to go on.”

“Aw, the party is only for adults, anyway.” Siete hums, shrugging his shoulders as he hovers over the young captain’s shoulder to see the area she circled on the map. Nothing that he has to be involved with as a casual member of the crew.

“Only for adults? Make sure Perciv— ermm, Lord Percival, doesn’t lose control of himself..!” Djeeta exclaims, “I say this as his uh… vassal.”

“Vassal?”

Siete then learns about vassalship courtesy of Lyria and Djeeta regurgitating Percival’s ideals. 

* * *

“This trip has  _ no _ benefits for me so far,” Percival grumbles after they checked into their room at the inn. Thankfully, Percival was able to secure a room with separate beds.

“Eh? None? None whatsoever?” Siete frowns playfully, but shrugs. “Want to spar? If I win then let me make a copy of that pointy sword of yours—”

“Huh? Why the hell would I want to do that?” Percival returns quickly with a huff, letting his sword ignite for a bit, but he lets the flame die upon realizing that they were indoors. “No benefits for me.” 

Honestly, Siete’s pretty dumbfounded. This guy’s so hard to please— he reminds him of Six, honestly. But this guy is more likely to talk back and give a funny response. Siete snickers, “aw, don’t be like that. I thought you knights liked to keep getting stronger!”

“I’m not really a knight,” Percival protests, “not anymore. You’re aware of my current mission, right?”

“Your friend Lancey  _ miiiight’ve _ mentioned it,” Siete quips with a smirk, “finding vassals and the like. Making a perfect kingdom where everyone can be happy!”

“That’s the gist of it,” Percival returns as he crosses his arms, eyes flitting away as he examines the room’s interior idly. Red eyes flicker back to Siete, boring into them as he lets out a huff. “Many laugh at it, calling it an impossible utopia.”

“Really? That’s boring,” Siete shrugs, “I don’t think it’s bad to have great ambitions. Only suitable for such a great man as yourself! Shoot for the stars and beyond, right?”

Percival rolls his eyes and snorts, “Well, not the stars. I just want a peaceful kingdom where the strong protects the weak.”

Siete, as blessed with socialization skills as he is, decides to play devil’s advocate, “Where the strong protect the weak? Maybe we should be aiming for a world where there’s no such distinction.”

The other man bristles. “What are you playing at?”

“Just a thought,” Siete whistles, shrugging as lets himself fall into his bed. It’s nothing special or particularly luxurious, but it’s better than most inns. The beauty of connections and befriending a prince. “I think it’s a noble goal. I think it’s possible. That’s part of our jobs as the Eternals. Protect the order of the skies and be the strongest.”

Percival raises an eyebrow, “Oh? You weren’t there when the cataclysms were happening. There have been quite some times where the skies were endangered. Where were you then?”

Siete’s eyes widen, and he laughs. “Oh, you know.”

“No, I don’t.” The other man returns flatly, sighing as he sits down on his bed. “Not my business, I guess.”

“You’re quite cooperative!” Siete grins, saluting Percival as he reclines on his bed. “Do we need to do some shopping tomorrow or did you already have that with you?”

Percival sneers, “who do you think I am? All the preparations are done.”

Siete hums, walking himself through the plan in his head. They’re supposed to be tracking down a corrupt higher-up who’s crawled his way up the fashion world by plagiarizing their client’s designs. A lower-end designer had commissioned the Eternals for this request, so that’s why Siete wasn’t provided with an invite. He was lucky that he had some sort of connection— well, not like he didn’t have an infiltration plan (which consisted of beating up some rich dude and taking his invite), but it was better to be more certain.

What comes next? He doesn’t remember if the commissioner asked for the man to get his career ruined (through the exposure of his crimes), or simply just get the shit beat out of him. He decides to ask. He did debrief Percival on the way here, so maybe he’ll just ask for some advice on the plan for once. “So, do you think it’s better if we corner this guy and beat the shit out of him?”

“...” Percival lets out a loud sigh, “what is our other option?”

“Hahaha! Well, we got all of the… what do they call them these days on the airship? The  _ receipts _ ,” Siete shrugs, “then we expose all his crimes and have him confess to being a fraud?”

“That plan sounds better, but…” Percival pauses, “we don’t have that sort of authority to speak.”

“So we should just beat the shit out of him.”

“No. Go to sleep, we’ll think about this tomorrow.”

Point taken! Siete starts plotting out other routes they could take with this as he drifts off into slumber.

* * *

After a day spent making further preparations and enjoying the beach, the two waited for night to fall. Once it did, they made their way to the venue— a newly built house that rivaled the inn they were staying at.

The two wait at the entrance of the venue for their turn to get in. For the flair of it all, Siete insisted that he wore a mask, and Percival only complied on the account that they didn’t want Siete to get recognized by the crowd. Percival did what he could to get Siete’s hair antennae under control, but… it kept perking back up no matter how much hair gel Percival used. Percival threatened to singe the hairs off, but eventually, he gave up on getting them to behave. Siete just has to pray that he doesn’t get recognized by their target if nothing else.

Not long after, the two reached the front of the queue. The draph bouncer eyes the two of them with scrutiny, waiting for one of them to take out proof of their needed presence. Percival flashes an ornate invitation at the bouncer, getting them by and finally into the doors. The house— well, maybe mansion would be a more appropriate term— had the interior of a castle’s ballroom. Siete’s seen better before, but its decorations reminded him a little of that one casino. Siete lets out a low whistle.

“Whew. Reminds you of Jewel Resort, right? Would be better with some bunnies—”

Percival rolls his eyes at the remark, “as if. This is a fashion event.”

Siete opens his mouth to remark that bunny suits are fashionable and that Percival is a  _ coward _ and a  _ fool _ , but closes his mouth. Percival still has his sword on him. Ah, he wonders how it would look in his sword collection… a shame that the fiery not-quite-knight wouldn’t let him make a copy. 

The first order of business was to find the fraudulent designer who was in charge of the party. Instead, he finds himself following Percival around as he socialized with the other rich people at the party. Siete’s had his fair handle of talking to socialites and plays the part quite well. It’s interesting to see the prince at work on his own, and unsurprisingly, he spots another crewmate. Seems like Korwa was invited to this event too, but he has no intentions of exposing himself. Well, if he got bored he’ll go ask her for a dance. While being mostly a networking party, it was also a ball of sorts. Probably to show off some dress designs— that’s part of what Percival told him while they were waiting in line.

Korwa seems to notice him from the crowd and sends him a curious look. Siete quickly waves his hand subtly, and she blinks back in confusion before shrugging and turning away to attend to other matters. Safe for now. 

Percival gets asked by a pretty lady to dance, and Percival is responsive but glances over at Siete first. “I’ll be back,” Percival says apologetically. 

Siete shrugs, and smiles as he waves him off, “just make sure you save me a dance, okay?” He winks as he says this, Percival blushing a little before he heads off to the dance floor with the other woman. Siete swears his heart skipped for a second but decides to ignore it. Actually, why  _ did _ he promise Percival a dance? Not like he ever learned.

Well, gotta fake it until you make it. Siete decides on this, making his priority now to locate that corrupt fashion designer. Not much planning went into the operation, asides from getting some…  _ tea _ on the aforementioned. He spots the target twirling a glass of champagne in his hand— a well-polished erune. Siete chuckles, shaking his head as he creeps over to eavesdrop on the man’s boasting.

A younger erune girl accompanies the fraudulent designer, twirling slowly as she shows off her dress. The silky material cascades down her body, sparkling under the chandelier’s lights. Siete takes out the files his client gave him. The client’s original design draft, freshly retrieved from the clothing shop earlier that day through Percival’s connections. Coincidentally, it matches the dress the young erune girl dons now. It’s one thing if he bought it from the store, but the shop owner had it under this fraud’s name too. It seems like Percival also got his hands on one of the fraud’s real design drafts— revealing the completely different sketching style and handwriting. So what’s this hot-shot saying now?

“Ah, you like my niece’s dress? Heh, it’s one of my latest designs… it was… uhh… inspired by Auguste’s sunsets!” The fraud fibs to the group of people that crowds around him.

“Haah? He’s trying to fool  _ that designer _ ?” Percival comes from behind Siete, catching him off guard. Siete blinks, and shrugs. Percival clicks his tongue, pointing a finger at the harvin woman. “She’s one of the top designers in the fashion world. Look, she’s pretty suspicious of him. And that one over there is a highroller…”

Siete whistles, “impressive as always, Percy.” He winks again, “Time for us to intervene.” He grins, taking the masquerade mask off his face and discarding it on the floor.

* * *

The party resumes despite the swift condemnation and thank the skies and Bahamut that their little fraud wasn’t the owner of this venue nor the organizer of this party. Percival clears his throat, piquing Siete’s attention. 

“Ah! It’s my long-awaited dance with the third prince of Wales! I am swooning!” Siete announces dramatically, exaggerating his movements fluidly as he kneels. “May I have this dance, prince?”

Percival rolls his eyes but takes Siete’s hand. Although Siete assumes he’ll take the lead, his inexperience renders him… useless in terms of ballroom dancing. Without little complaint (surprisingly), Percival takes the lead elegantly. Siete bumbles along with him in time with the music, chuckling nervously as he found himself having to focus on avoiding the mighty sin of ballroom dancing— stepping on toes. He tries and tries, but in sync with the highest crescendo in the music, he steps on Percival’s toe.

Percival groans in frustration but tries his damned hardest to not let it show on his face. “I should’ve given you lessons.”

“It’s not like I have much use for it, my prince,” Siete returns cheekily, “I’ll take your offer afterward, though!”

“I’m not the best teacher for it,” Percival sighs, recovering from the toe stepping as they sway with the music, “we  _ are _ acquainted now, so there’s no need to come to me under any pretense.”

Siete steps on his toe again on accident.

“...”

“... that was an accident, I swear! Promise! I’m a widdle too bad at this— Percival Wales, I beg for your forgiveness.”

“Everyone on the Grandcypher will know that Siete, leader of the Eternals, is a comically  _ terrible _ dancer.”

**Author's Note:**

> gay people i don't respect
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nobleflamme).


End file.
